


How's the Heart?

by WolfRunner326



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Chrollo, Demons, Fantasy, I have no idea what I’m doing, M/M, Rating may go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRunner326/pseuds/WolfRunner326
Summary: Kurapika has his heart stolen by Chrollo. Now he searches to get it back.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125





	1. Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a glutton for punishment, my brain came up with another story idea while I'm writing another story! I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I did and the temptation to post was too much. So here we go! So I was told having notes at the end of the first chapter will cause said notes to run through out the entire series, so I'm going to put the notes in manually for the first chapter and see what happens. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 1: Theft**

\----------------

The early morning fog gave the forest an eerie look about it. The leaves were warm colors of yellow and red; and were either barely hanging onto the branches, or already fallen off. Despite being autumn, the air was hot and humid, stubbornly clinging to Kurapika’s skin. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve before adjusting his bag on his shoulder more securely. While there were other paths towards his destination, this was the fastest route. There had been no news about bandits in this area, but Kurapika was still on guard. So, when he heard a branch snap behind him, Kurapika instantly had his swords in his hands before he even turned to the sound.

“Who’s there? I’m armed and I won’t hesitate to defend myself.” Kurapika announced loudly. Slowly, a man emerged from the fog with his hands up as a gesture of surrender. He was a tall man. He wore a leather jacket with a white fur fringe. He wore no shirt, so Kurapika could see the man’s muscled torso. The man had dark hair and dark eyes, on the center of his forehead was a tattoo. Kurapika had some difficulty looking away from the man’s face, but he remained on guard.

“Who are you? Are you alone?” He demanded.

“I’m just a fellow traveler. There’s no need to be so tense.” The man said.

Kurapika the urge to stand down after seeing it was just one man, but he quickly brushed it aside. “Were you following me?” He asked.

The man looked at him with surprise before letting out a soft chuckle. “Following you? No. I merely was travelling in the same direction. I’m currently heading towards my hunting grounds.” Kurapika didn’t say anything, he just continued to point his swords at the man. “Why don’t we walk together? It would be safer that way. There are predators in these woods.”

Kurapika was still wary of the stranger in front of him, but he did have some valid points. Slowly, he lowered his swords, but didn’t put them away. “Very well.”

The man smiled at him, increasing his pace until he was next to Kurapika. The pair entered the forest. “My name is Chrollo. Pleasure to meet you.” The man introduced himself. Kurapika didn’t acknowledge the man next to him, instead focusing on the path ahead of him. “It’s polite to give your name after someone gives you theirs.”

“I refuse.” Kurapika said bluntly. He could feel Chrollo’s surprise even if he couldn’t see his face. Eventually he heard the man sigh.

“Very well then.” Chrollo said simply. They walked in silence for a little bit. Kurapika felt a dull throb in his head, like the beginning of a headache. It could be from the stress he’s been under recently. Once he reached the next town, he would take a day off after he finished his work.

Kurapika could feel the eyes of his new traveling companion on him. Chrollo seemed a nice enough person who simply wanted to make conversation, but Kurapika’s habit of pushing people out got in the way. This time, however, he felt a twinge of guilt after refusing to reveal his name. Kurapika almost conceded and gave his name but a part of him held him back. The cautious side of him was always suspicious of people, and something about Chrollo put him on edge.

“Wait a moment.” Chrollo suddenly said. Kurapika stopped and noticed Chrollo heading down the western path, the opposite way Kurapika was heading. Chrollo’s dark eyes bore into his with an expression Kurapika couldn’t quite read.

“My destination is east.” Kurapika told him.

“So is mine, but that path is overgrown now. It’s faster to go around.” Chrollo explained. Kurapika looked down the eastern path. It seemed like another forest trail to him. Nothing out of the ordinary to his eyes.

“It is?” He asked as he turned back to Chrollo.

“I’ve lived here for a long time. Trust me.” Chrollo told him. Kurapika tried to think of a reason for Chrollo to lie about this but could think of nothing. After a moment of deliberation, Kurapika nodded.

“Very well then.” Kurapika conceded and followed Chrollo down the western path. An alarm bell was starting to ring in his mind. The cautious side of him was saying to just take the east road, but he pushed it aside. He really wanted to reach a town and lie down as fast as possible. The forest closed in around them as they walked down the path. Several times, Kurapika had to move branches out of his way. The fog also seemed to grow thicker, making it hard to see much in front of him. It was almost as if it penetrated his mind and clouded his thoughts. Kurapika shook his head to try and clear it. This felt like the overgrown path. Could it be that Chrollo got his directions mixed up?

“So, what brings you here?” Chrollo suddenly asked.

“I’m –“ Kurapika almost told the man but stopped himself. “Business.” He finally conceded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chrollo studying him.

“I understand your need to be cautious, but too much stress can cause more harm than good.” Chrollo advised him. The fog in his mind suddenly grew thicker.

“Y-you’re right… Let’s keep moving.” Kurapika hurriedly said. The alarm bell was now blaring loudly in his mind, though the fog was slowly dampening the noise. He needed to get out of this place. Kurapika increased his pace, moving ahead of Chrollo. There was something wrong with this forest, but he didn’t know what. Kurapika had to find an exit before the fog in his mind became too much to handle. Kurapika burst into a run, leaving his new companion behind him. He didn’t put effort into moving the branches aside, so he got many small nicks as he ran. It felt like the fog was starting to dissipate in his mind, but it was still strong. The fog in the forest was still thick and Kurapika could barely see in front of him. Suddenly, a tree appeared in his path. He put his arms out to stop himself from running into it. Kurapika then leaned against it, panting as he recovered his stamina.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump in surprise. Kurapika was turned to face Chrollo. He gripped Kurapika’s shoulders gently but firmly while he bent to Kurapika’s eye level and looked deep into his eyes, that expression from earlier once again on his face. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Kurapika weakly pushed Chrollo’s hands away. “I’m fine.” He lied flatly. The fog was becoming overwhelming. He couldn’t even remember what he was doing in this forest.

“There’s no need to push yourself if you’re sick. You need to relax.” Chrollo said soothingly. He gently pulled the swords out of Kurapika’s hands and tossed them aside. Hands now free, Kurapika grabbed his head as if to keep his thoughts where they belonged. He did want to relax, but he had something to do before he could. What was it?! A hand took his chin softly and directed his gaze back to Chrollo.

Then Kurapika remembered. “How far are we to your hunting grounds?”

Chrollo’s lips curled into a smile. “Oh, I’m sorry for the confusion. We’ve been in my hunting grounds for quite some time now.”

Kurapika’s hands fell limply to his side as his eyes misted over. “Oh.” He said simply. The fog had taken over completely.

The man exhaled deeply. “And it seems my prey has finally succumbed.” He said before returning to his full height. “You guard your heart well, little one. It took a lot of effort to penetrate your defenses.”

Kurapika could still hear the alarm in his mind, albeit faintly. He searched for it desperately, hoping for a lighthouse in this sea of fog. A hand on his cheek distracted him as he was once again guided back to Chrollo’s face. “There’s no need to fight anymore. There’s still a chance you may live.”

The fog quickly recaptured his mind and Chrollo smiled at him. “Humans who guard their hearts so closely usually hide the most exquisite pain. I’ll admit I was planning on just devouring it, but now I’m quite curious to see what’s in yours. What’s your name?”

“Kurapika.” He told him. Chrollo seemed to mull over his name.

“Kurapika. Such a beautiful name. Now then… Show me your heart… Kurapika!” Chrollo’s hand reached out and buried itself in Kurapika’s chest. A scream echoed loudly through the trees. It took Kurapika a second to recognize it as his own. Kurapika also noted that there was no blood. That’s when he felt Chrollo’s fingers gently encompass his heart. A heat grew from his core and Kurapika’s past flashed before his eyes, and all the emotions he felt during those moments. Tears fell unbidden as the pain came back in full force. He longed to grab Chrollo’s hand and pull it out, but he couldn’t move. He was helpless as he was forced to relive his worst memories.

The man actually gasped at the raw emotions he felt. He looked at the boy he had in his clutches hungrily. “Incredible… What a wonderful ballet of emotions. It is absolutely magnificent, Kurapika! I must have it!” Suddenly the heat increased tenfold, burning Kurapika from the inside out, ripping another scream from his throat. Slowly, much too slowly, Chrollo extracted his hand from Kurapika’s chest. It was an excruciating process. Once again, Kurapika wanted to do something, anything, to stop what was happening to him. Yet, he could only stare in horror as Chrollo removed his hand from Kurapika’s chest, his heart clutched tightly in it. It was beating fast, impossibly fast in Kurapika’s eyes.

Once Chrollo’s hand was gone, Kurapika became instantly winded. He fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air. Yet he still couldn’t get enough air in. Kurapika clutched at the area where his heart once was, gripping the fabric tightly in his fist until his knuckles turned white.

“What… did…” Kurapika tried to ask between breaths.

“I collect mortal hearts.” Chrollo explained simply, moving his hand around to study the heart from different angles. The heart was slowing down. “It’s a hobby of mine. Those hearts that I find interesting, I take for myself. Despite many of them being utterly dull, I find humans to be fascinating creatures. _You_ are a fascinating creature, Kurapika.”

Kurapika slumped to his side during the explanation, his eyes started to droop. He couldn’t do anything but watch as Chrollo knelt in front of him and started stroking his sweaty hair. In a last-ditch effort, Kurapika weakly reached out for his heart in Chrollo’s hand. The man merely watched him with intrigue before the last of Kurapika’s strength failed and his arm fell limply in front of him.

“Don’t worry, you’re not dying yet. I want to see what you will do next.” Chrollo stood up again. Kurapika couldn’t even more his eyes to follow him, instead he stared at the boots in front of him. “Most people succumb to the emptiness inside them, but I have high hopes for you. I believe you are strong enough to overcome this. If you want your heart back, you will have to seek me out. I do hope to see you again... Kurapika.” The blond watched Chrollo’s retreating figure numbly. He saw a golden Saint Peter cross emblazoned on the back of the man’s jacket as Chrollo left him on the forest floor.

“No…” Kurapika breathed before the darkness took him.

* * *

Notes:

-BWAHAHAHAHA YOU HAVE BEEN FOOLED! YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT HIS HEART WOULD _LITERALLY BE STOLEN,_ DID YOU?! 

\- I'm terrible at tags, you guys.

\- While my other two stories are named after Epica songs, this one is named after a Nightwish song. I'm pretty bad at titles for my stories too.

\- I seemed to have fooled people into thinking I know what I'm doing. I do not know what I am doing. Most of my writing is a happy accident. Such as an opening I left for myself in this chapter which I will explain another time.

Please rate and review!


	2. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still amazes me the reactions to my stories on this website. I never got this much response when I was in fanfiction.net. I want to thank you all for your lovely comments and hope you continue to enjoy my work. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 2: Nothing**

\----------------

_Scenes flashed quickly in Kurapika’s mind. Too fast to hold on to despite his best efforts. Places became vague, people’s faces faded until they became unrecognizable. Colors slowly mixed until everything was one big blur. He could hear people talking, but could only catch part of the conversations._

_“Do not leave that spot no matter what, Kurapika!”_

_“You’re wasting your potential –“_

_“Why do you always have to cause so much trouble?!”_

“Are you okay?”

_“Are you okay?”_

_“You don’t have to push everyone away –“_

_“Find something else to live for or else –“_

_“Are you sure you’re strong enough to kill?”_

“He’s still breathing! Help me carry him!”

_“What a wonderful ballet of emotions.”_

_“You’re expelled from –“_

_“Haven’t you realized you can’t have –“_

_“Most people succumb to the emptiness within them.”_

“You’re going to be alright.”

_“If you want your heart back, you will have to seek me out.”_

_“You’re wasting your potential –“_

_“Are you sure you’re strong enough –“_

_“- No matter what, Kurapika!”_

_“ – So much trouble?!”_

_“If you want your heart back –“_

_The visions and conversations repeated themselves over and over. They increased in speed until all he could see was a kaleidoscope of colors racing past him._

\----------------

Grey eyes snapped open and Kurapika sat straight up. He heard a yelp of surprise as the vertigo hit and he fell back to whatever he was resting on. A couch?

“You’re awake!” An unfamiliar voice said with surprise. “Killua! He’s awake!” Kurapika turned to see a kid in his preteens studying him with big brown eyes.

“Where am I?” Kurapika asked the boy.

“You’re in my house just outside the forest. I’m Gon by the way.” The boy quickly introduced himself before continuing his story. “My friend and I found you passed out in the forest, so we brought you here until you recover.”

“I see…” Kurapika said with exhaustion and closed his eyes again.

“A ‘thank you’ would be appreciated. We did save your life after all.” Another voice said. A boy with white hair and blue eyes came with a tray of food. This must be ‘Killua’ that Gon called for earlier.

“So, what’s your name?” Gon asked innocently.

It took a moment for him to figure out the answer. Everything was a scrambled mess. Finally, he remembered the one word that was repeated over and over in his mind. “Kurapika.”

“And what were doing in the forest, Kurapika?” Killua asked.

“I was… travelling to… somewhere. The forest was the fastest route.” Kurapika struggled to remember. Gon and Killua looked at each other with concern before turning back to their guest.

“Do you remember what happened?” Gon pressed gently. The memories of what happened vivid in Kurapika’s mind. They sprang unbidden to the surface when Gon asked him.

_The man had dark hair and dark eyes, on the center of his forehead was a tattoo._

_“My name is Chrollo.”_

_“I collect mortal hearts.”_

_“Show me your heart… Kurapika!”_

Kurapika said nothing. They wouldn’t believe him even if he told him. Kurapika was unsure if he believed it. What happened was impossible. It had to have been a dream… right?

Gon looked at him with a worried frown on his face. Killua quickly tapped Gon’s shoulder and said “You must have been through a lot. We’ll leave you be for now. There’s food right there if you want it.” Killua explained. Gon nodded in agreement as Killua dragged him out. Kurapika was alone again. Something told him he should be nervous, scared, or even angry at what happened. However, Kurapika felt nothing, nothing at all.

\----------------

Killua made sure they were out of hearing range before turning to Gon. “What do you think?”

“I think he’s remembers but he’s not telling.” Gon admitted honestly.

“I agree…” Killua nodded. “He probably doesn’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Let’s not force him then.” Gon agreed. “I’m gonna let him stay here until Aunt Mito comes home in four days, he should be better by then.”

Killua shrugged. “He only had little cuts; he’ll be fine.”

\----------------

Despite the boys’ predictions, Kurapika’s condition deteriorated during his stay. He didn’t move from the couch, staring at the wall blankly. He didn’t eat or drink anything the boys offered him. He barely acknowledged their existence when they tried to talk to him. Kurapika spent two days like this, Gon decided that if Kurapika refused the next breakfast, they would call the village doctor. However, that plan went out the window in the middle of the night.

Gon woke up to the front door opening. He jumped up in alarm, unsure of who it was until he heard Aunt Mito announce her arrival home. That was when Killua sat up and looked at Gon with concern. This was going to be ugly.

The blankets were thrown off him as Gon raced to greet Aunt Mito before she could enter the living room. He heard Killua right behind him. Aunt Mito was in the kitchen, putting down the items she purchased at the market. Gon slid to a halt and stood in the doorway with a nervous smile on his face.

“Welcome back Aunt Mito!” He cried out cheerfully, Killua came up behind him as he talked. She smiled at the pair.

“This is a surprise; you usually go back to sleep when I come in at night. Still, it’s good to see you again Gon. You as well Killua.” She greeted them.

“You must be really tired after a long trip. We can put the groceries away so you can go to bed.” Gon offered, but Mito brushed him off.

“I’m fine. You boys can head back to bed. I’ll probably be up for a while.” Mito told them. That meant reading in the living room.

“We’re not tired!” Gon said a little too quickly. That was when she became suspicious. She frowned at the pair with a knowing look. Gon swallowed nervously.

“Alright. What are you hiding?” Mito demanded.

“Nothing?” Gon answered tentatively, but it came out like a question than an answer. Killua held back a large sigh. Mito studied the boys and their positioning. They were blocking her way to the living room.

“Did you find another stray animal, Gon? I've told you a hundred times! We’re not keeping every foxbear, cat, dog, or deer you find!” She scolded him as she pushed her way past them towards the living room. Gon made a desperate plea to stop her.

“It’s not an animal! Wait, Aunt Mito! Let me explain –“

“Who is this on our couch?!” Mito’s voice shouted from the living room. Gon sighed in defeat and he and Killua ran into the living room. Kurapika was looking at Mito with the same blank expression on his face while Aunt Mito was glaring daggers at him.

“This is Kurapika! We found him unconscious in the forest! He’s really sick!” Gon explained hurriedly. Aunt Mito’s eyes softened after hearing the explanation and turned towards the boys.

“Sick how?”

“He’s not eating or drinking. He hasn’t moved from the couch in two days.” Killua explained.

“We were going to call Dr. Yorkshire tomorrow.” Gon finished. Mito’s anger completely faded, and she turned back to Kurapika.

“Nice to meet you, Kurapika. My name is Mito.” She introduced herself. Kurapika made a small noise in his throat before he turned back to staring at his favorite spot in the wall. Mito’s brow furrowed with worry.

“We shouldn’t wait for tomorrow. We’re to see Dr. Yorkshire right now.” She informed them.

\----------------

Mito rapped her knuckles on the Doctor’s door impatiently. The village was of course quiet. The only thing they could hear were the crickets singing. None of the lamps were lit and Mito didn’t bring her lantern in her haste to see Dr. Yorkshire, leaving them in the dark. The three of them waited anxiously, but there were no signs of activity in the building. Mito knocked again to no response. Mito’s patience grew short and she resorted to banging her fist on the door loudly.

“Dr. Yorkshire! This is an emergency!” She shouted at the door. That’s when they heard someone within the house. A startled cry was heard, followed immediately by a loud crash. What sounded like pots and pans clanging against each other before cursing could be heard. Eventually, the door was opened to reveal not Dr. Yorkshire but her assistant, Leorio, holding a lantern to them while he squinted his eyes to shield them from the light.

“What kind of emergency?” He mumbled. Gon and Killua looked up at Aunt Mito expectantly. Mito cleared her throat.

“Is Dr. Yorkshire here?” She asked the tall man. Leorio shook his head tiredly.

“There’s a patient in the next town over who needed help, she’ll be back tomorrow.” He explained. “I’m in charge until then. So, what’s wrong?”

Although they would have preferred Yorkshire’s expertise, Leorio was talented in his own right. Gon explained the situation to Leorio. The man listened intently, nodding occasionally. By the time Gon finished, Leorio seemed more awake. He put his fist to his chin as he absorbed the information.

“I see. That does sound serious. Alright then, let me grab my bag.” He closed the door and they could hear Leorio shuffling around. Leorio came back out with his lantern and doctor’s bag. They then led him to their house.

As expected, Kurapika had not moved since they last saw him. Leorio trotted over to his patient and quickly sat down his bag and knelt in front of Kurapika.

“Hello there, Kurapika. My name is Leorio. I’m a doctor-in-training, I’m here to help you.” Leorio explained in a soft tone. Kurapika looked at him briefly before returning to the previous thing he was staring at. Leorio frowned at that and placed his hand on Kurapika’s forehead.

“No fever… This is weird…” Leorio muttered to himself. He took his finger and moved it in front of Kurapika’s face. His eyes followed it with no issue. Leorio then took out a small flashlight and shined it in Kurapika’s eyes.

“Pupil dilation is normal… What the hell?” Leorio then took out a stethoscope from his bag and put it on. He put it against Kurapika’s chest. Gon watched as Leorio frowned, moved it around a bit before listening again. His eyes then widened in surprise and confusion.

“That’s impossible…” Leorio all but breathed.

“What’s wrong?” Mito asked. Leorio ignored her and took Kurapika’s wrist and felt his pulse. He then checked it under Kurapika’s jaw. Leorio fell back in shock.

“I can’t find a heartbeat…” Leorio finally admitted. Killua snorted as he tried to contain his laughter. Mito slapped him upside the head, but Killua ignored her. The outburst irked Leorio.

“I’m serious! It’s not there!” Leorio defended himself.

“Well, it has to be there! He’s obviously alive!” Killua responded. He walked over while Leorio protested his competence. Killua took Kurapika’s wrist and checked for the pulse himself. The smug look on his face fell quickly when he also felt nothing. “That’s not normal…”

Leorio rubbed his forehead in frustration and sighed. “There’s not much else I can do at the moment. I’m going to give him some fluids and wait for Dr. Yorkshire to arrive tomorrow.”

\----------------

Kurapika had watched everything without interest. It was like he was in a dream; he could see everything happening to him, but he couldn’t feel it. He wasn’t sure why all these people were fussing over him, but he couldn’t find the motivation to think about it. Kurapika felt hollow, so he simply watched the world around him impassively. The tall doctor had to gather some equipment back at his house, leaving him alone with Gon, Killua, and Mito.

His mind replayed the events from the forest repeatedly. He could remember that he felt back then: suspicion, fear, anger, frustration. But they felt cold, distant, unobtainable no matter how much he reached for them. He couldn’t escape the memory; it overpowered any other memory he tried to remember.

The doctor came back with the equipment and set it up next to Kurapika. He watched with tired eyes as the doctor set up an IV drip next to him. Leorio turned his arm and injected the syringe in it. The pain was minimal, but it was there. Kurapika looked down at his arm with realization: he felt that pain. The feeling was already going away, Kurapika wouldn’t let it. He focused on that feeling, tightening his fist to tense the muscles in his arm. Kurapika then realized he was feeling another emotion: determination. He was determined to not go back to that almost vegetative state he was in.

 _“Most people succumb to the emptiness inside them._ ”

He wasn’t Chrollo’s first victim. When their heart was stolen, a person’s ability to feel emotion becomes dampened. The lack of feeling would make the person literally curl up and die. Kurapika almost fell to that same fate. There’s a chance he still might. Even now the determination he felt was so far away and the numbness was returning.

“Hey, he’s doing something!” Gon’s voice said. Everyone turned to see Kurapika making a tight fist. Leorio kneeled in front of him again.

“What changed?” Leorio asked, more to himself than to anyone in particular. Kurapika realized he needed these people to help him. They were the ones who managed to break through the emptiness.

“I can’t feel…” Kurapika started.

“Feel what?” Gon asked him softly. Kurapika had to fight the numbness to say anything.

“Anything. They’re so far away, it’s hard to keep holding on.” Kurapika rushed through his explanation.

“What’s so far away?” Gon asked again.

He felt another distant emotion: frustration. His ability to communicate and their lack of understanding frustrated him. It was enough to push through the numbness once again.

“My emotions. Even now they’re slipping away from me. I can’t go back to that empty existence.” He’d rather feel the pain inflicted on him in the forest over and over again than this empty void he was in. The people around him were looking at him with confusion.

_“If you want your heart back, you will have to have to seek me out.”_

That flare of determination came back again, and this time he would not let it go. Kurapika kicked off the blankets covering him. They fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Kurapika then reached for the needle in his arm. A hand stopped him from taking it out though. Leorio was looking at him with concern and frustration.

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere. You’ve haven’t had anything to eat or drink in two days.” He told the blond as he pushed him back onto the couch.

“There is something I need to get back.” Kurapika told him but couldn’t resist much as he was pushed back on the couch.

“If it’s your swords, we have them.” Gon piped up. Kurapika shook his head.

“That’s not it.” He admitted. “It’s my heart. Someone has taken my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Of course I couldn't keep my lovely boys out of this story.  
> \- Don't ask me where Mito was for four days; I don't even know. She was gone for plot purposes.  
> \- I imagine that Mito wouldn't want a stranger in her house, which is why Gon was trying to hide it at first.  
> \- Leorio needs to learn to wake up instantly, it's going to help him with his career.  
> \- I'm sort of basing Kurapika's emotionless state on contractors from Darker Than Black, sort of. Contractors can feel emotions a bit, but they describe it as 'cold' or 'distant' and emotions are not the driving factor of their actions. It's more of a base to improve on than anything else.  
> \- Emotionless Kurapika is hard to write, guys. Him not being a giant ball of rage is something I'm not used to. Though not even a lack of a heart is going to stop Kurapika's stubbornness.
> 
> Please rate and review!


	3. Dr. Yorkshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been harder to write because the exact details haven't been set in stone yet. Once again, it's the middle of the story that kills me. I know where I want to go, but getting there is causing issues. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 3: Dr. Yorkshire**

\----------------

Kurapika was too exhausted to argue any futher and eventually fell asleep. Aunt Mito made everyone tea to calm everyone’s nerves. The four of them sat in the kitchen in silence. No one touched their tea in favor of thinking about what happened. It was an uncomfortable atmosphere that was thick with tension. Finally, Gon needed to talk about it.

“Do you think… Do you think someone really stole his heart?” Gon asked nervously.

“I couldn’t find a heartbeat. There’s no other explanation for it…” Leorio answered quietly. He finally took a sip of the tea in his hands.

“But that’s not possible! No one can live without a heart!” Mito said, a light tremor in her voice. She was trying to reason with what she saw. After Kurapika passed out, Mito checked his pulse for herself. She could hardly believe it when she felt nothing.

“But that’s what happened. The question is _how_ did it happen?” Killua reasoned.

“It probably happened in the forest.” Gon guessed.

Aunt Mito nodded. “Probably, but we’re not going to get anywhere tonight. Finish your tea and let’s sleep on it. Hopefully, Dr. Yorkshire will be able to help us in the morning.”

Killua rolled his eyes. “Somehow, I think a lack of heart is going to be beyond her expertise.” As he finished saying that Mito pinched his cheek painfully. Killua worked to keep the noise to a minimum to not wake their guest. Eventually, Killua and Leorio were shooed out of the house. Gon looked at the sleeping figure on their couch one last time before going to bed. Hopefully, they will be able to help him.

\----------------

Doctor Cheadle Yorkshire came to the village a couple years after Gon was born, and she quickly became highly respected. She was able to cure many ailments other doctors couldn’t, and only charged half the price. This led her to becoming the most sought-after doctors in the region. She hired Leorio to help lessen the workload. Gon was slightly worried that Dr. Yorkshire would be swept away before they could ask her, but Leorio was able to explain the urgency. Leorio told them that they should be there after breakfast.

Kurapika still seemed distant, but he was able to force himself to eat and drink to the relief to everyone. He listened silently as Gon and Killua explained the situation. The blond pushed his tray aside and exhaled deeply.

“I would prefer to leave.” Kurapika finally told them. Gon frowned at the response as he took the tray.

“You literally have no heart.” Killua told him in exasperation.

“Correct. And sitting idly won’t solve that problem.” Kurapika replied as he closed his eyes. “I will subject myself to this to satisfy you only if I can leave afterwards.” Killua made a noise of irritation at Kurapika. He was ignored by the blond.

“He’s a lot more annoying now…” Killua whispered to Gon.

Gon only laughed nervously. “He did have his heart stolen. Take it easy on him.” Gon told his friend. Killua sighed and Gon went to put the tray in the sink.

Kurapika didn’t dream. He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. Kurapika put his hand to his chest. The cavity in his chest became numb again when he woke up, the emotions he felt before had gone. However, it became easier to handle. He wanted to go and find Chrollo to get his heart back, yet the people who saved him insisted that this doctor see him. A part of him wanted to simply leave anyways, but he remained for some unknown reason. Maybe he believed there was something he could learn from the doctor? No… The doctor would not be able to fix this. It was something else.

The doctor arrived shortly after with Leorio. Gon and Killua watched from the hallway. Kurapika didn’t anticipate her having canine features, but it didn’t matter to him.

“You are Dr. Cheadle Yorkshire? May you please do your evaluation so I may leave?” Kurapika asked her. Leorio scowled disapprovingly behind his mentor. However, Dr. Yorkshire only smiled at his response.

“In a hurry, are we? Don’t worry, I do my best to get you back to normal.” She then turned to her assistant. “Now Leorio, you’ve been vague on his condition, some kind of heart condition?”

Leorio rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah… Something like that…” Leorio said sheepishly. Dr. Yorkshire glared at him and Leorio became flustered before he finally admitted it. “There’s no heartbeat.”

They were expecting skepticism; a question of Leorio’s tactics, doubt of any kind. But instead, Yorkshire’s face twisted into worry. Wordlessly, she pulled out her stethoscope before she approached Kurapika.

“Lift your shirt up.” She instructed. Kurapika obeyed wordlessly, that’s when he noticed the mark on his chest. It was just like the mark on Chrollo’s forehead. Dr. Yorkshire put the cold metal onto his chest again and listened intently. She pulled it away and hung the stethoscope on her neck.

“That mark isn’t a tattoo is it?” Dr. Yorkshire asked him.

Kurapika’s brows furrowed in thought. “Your reaction is calmer than anticipated.” She didn’t answer, only waited expectantly at him. “This is the first time I’ve seen it.”

“Doctor… Do you know what’s going on?” Leorio asked her. However, Dr. Yorkshire’s focus was entirely on Kurapika.

“Tell me what happened truthfully.” She demanded Kurapika.

\----------------

Kurapika recounted what happened in the forest: meeting Chrollo, the fog in his mind, his heart being stolen. Looking back, Kurapika realized that Chrollo had no weapons for hunting. It was an easy observation and he did not notice it. How did he miss that detail?

Everyone listened intently as he told his story. Once he was done, Dr. Yorkshire grabbed her chin in thought and started muttering under her breath. No one could really understand what she was saying. They all watched with surprise as she left the room talking to herself. Finally, Mito snapped back to her senses.

“Dr. Yorkshire? Cheadle? Hold on a moment!” She called after the doctor. Mito trotted to catch up with Cheadle. Killua, Gon and Leorio followed the women, leaving Kurapika alone in the room.

They caught up to Dr. Yorkshire who was now pacing in the kitchen. The muttering was now audible to them. “-feel any of the wards being broken either. Even if it was on the edges of the territory, I should have noticed. Was it because it was a different species? No, it must be something else -“

“Cheadle, what is going on? Do you know what is happening to Kurapika?” Aunt Mito demanded loudly. Her voice snapped Cheadle out of her thoughts, and she turned to them.

“Please forgive me, Mito. I wasn’t expecting something like this to happen.”

“What is happening?” Killua asked impatiently.

“This is the work of a demon.” Dr. Yorkshire finally admitted.

“Demon?!” Killua, Gon, and Leorio all said at once. This was not the route they expected this to go. Aunt Mito furrowed her brows disbelief.

“Demons are supposed to be fairy tales, just creatures from stories.” She said.

Cheadle shook her head. “No, they are very much real, though not as common as they once were. I put wards all around the village and the surrounding areas to keep out demons, so I have no idea how this one got through…”

“Dr. Yorkshire…” Aunt Mito interrupted her gently. “How do we help Kurapika?”

“I’m afraid I can’t help there.” Dr. Yorkshire admitted. “My specialty is hunting _Visce_ \- Well, a different type of demon. Unfortunately, I know someone who understands this type better than me… Ging.”

“GING?!” Gon shouted in excitement, causing everyone to flinch. Killua immediately shushed him but he was too excited to care. He didn’t know much about his dad, only that he left soon after Gon was born. Gon has always wanted to meet his father.

Aunt Mito nodded knowingly. “I see what you mean by ‘unfortunately’. Where is the jerk?”

“Zaban City last I heard. Even if he’s not there, that’s where the headquarters of our organization is. You should be able to find help.” Dr. Yorkshire explained. Gon was literally shaking with excitement.

“Can I go with Kurapika to Zaban City, Aunt Mito? Please? PLEASE?!” Gon begged excitedly. Aunt Mito looked like she was about to protest before she sighed heavily.

“I don’t suppose I can stop you, can I? You’re too much like him… Alright then.”

Gon literally jumped in excitement. “YES! I’m gonna meet my dad, Killua!”

“I heard. Well, since you’re hopeless without me, I guess I have to come with.” Killua put his hands behind his head as he said that.

“Will your parents be okay with that, Killua?” Mito asked him. Killua shrugged.

“It’ll be fine.” Was his answer.

“Awesome! Let’s go tell Kurapika!” Gon ran back to the living room before anyone could argue. “Kurapika! I’ve got good news! We –“ He stopped when he saw the couch was empty. The blankets were folded neatly and the IV in Kurapika’s arm was on the floor. His bag and swords that were on the coffee table were gone. Finally, Gon noticed the window was wide open, making the curtains flutter lightly in the breeze which seemed to emphasize the emptiness of the room.

\----------------

With the doctor’s examination complete, the ones who rescued Kurapika should be satisfied and he could start his search for Chrollo. The best place to start would be back where he met him: the forest. The trail had no doubt gone cold in the three days he spent recuperating, so he needed to catch up soon.

Now that the early morning fog was gone, the forest was less claustrophobic. Something he noticed that he didn’t before was the noise. Animals of all kinds were singing, filling the air with the unique sound of nature. Kurapika didn’t recall hearing it the first time he entered the forest. Was it truly silent? Or was he too focused on Chrollo to notice?

Kurapika retraced his footsteps to where he remembered he was when he lost consciousness. Fortunately, it seems that this forest is seldom travelled. With a little luck, he should be able to pick up the trail and follow it. Food would be easy to acquire, either from nature or from a town. Finding food in the wild will be a trivial matter. Food in towns would be a greater challenge. He would either have to buy it or, if he was desperate, steal it. The thought of money then made Kurapika remember something.

He searched his pockets and dug around to see what he could find. The only things he had on him was a pocket knife and a wallet. The wallet was simple in design with a chain in the corner to make sure it could not be pick pocketed. The leather was faded and worn down in some areas. Kurapika guessed it was many years old, but he couldn’t tell how long he had it. Opening the wallet revealed it was just as spartan on the inside as it was on the outside. There was no ID, no cards of any kind. There was only a large amount of money in cash, as well as a single photo.

Kurapika pulled the photo out of the slot to study it further. It was a picture of him when he was younger surrounded by people. Young Kurapika had a beaming smile on his face as he had his arm wrapped around another person his age. Suddenly, a drop of water hit his hand. He brought a hand to his face and realized he was crying. When did he start crying? And why?

There was a presence behind him. Kurapika took out a sword and swung it in a wide arc. A few black hairs were cut from Gon’s head as he backed up in time to avoid being sliced. The boy backtracked a few steps before losing balance and falling on his butt. Killua and Leorio were behind him. Gon and Killua each had backpacks. Kurapika lowered his sword when he realized who it was.

“What are you doing here?” He asked them. Gon stood up and dusted his pants.

“You left suddenly!” Gon said as an explanation.

“I said I would leave after being examined by the doctor.” Kurapika said.

Leorio became annoyed at the blond. “Even so, you’re still weak from malnutrition. You should take some time to recover a bit of strength before heading off.”

“You didn’t even say goodbye!” Gon added in protest.

“Also Dr. Yorkshire had information that was important.” Killua said. That last bit caught Kurapika’s attention.

“She knows where Chrollo is located?” Kurapika asked.

“No, but she knows where someone can help with that.”

Kurapika nodded in understanding. “I see. Thank you for your consideration. Where is this person who can help?”

That was when Gon lost his temper. He pointed an angry finger at Kurapika “We’re not telling you anything, you jerk!” Kurapika only blinked in confusion.

Leorio tried to calm down the boy. “Gon, he’s kind of in a hurry.”

“That doesn’t mean he has the right to be rude to his friends!”

“Friends?” Kurapika asked. “When did we become friends?”

“When we rescued you from the forest.” Gon said confidently.

All this did was confuse Kurapika further. “We barely know each other. Why are you going to such lengths to help someone you don’t know?”

“This is what he does.” Killua told him with a bored tone. “He just kind of adopts friends. Once you’re deemed a friend, he never lets go. Accept your fate, you’re now one of us.”

Something in Kurapika was telling him to push them away. He can’t get close to anyone. They will only bring trouble. That part was so far away though, he almost couldn’t hear it. Kurapika quickly balanced the pros and cons of the situation before he made his choice. “Well, I suppose having more people would be beneficial. Very well, I accept your offer of companionship.”

Gon cheered loudly while Killua shook his head in amusement. Leorio smiled at the sight.

“Make sure he takes care of himself. Scratch that, make sure _all_ of you take care of yourselves.”

“You’re not coming with?” Gon pouted.

Leorio shook his head sadly. “I can’t, I have work to do here. Besides, I think Dr. Yorkshire would kill me if I suddenly wandered off –“

“You forgot your briefcase, Leorio.” Dr. Yorkshire said from behind the man. Leorio jumped back with a cry. Dr. Yorkshire continued as if he didn’t say anything. “I took the liberty to pack the essentials for you so you all can start your journey.”

“Dr. Yorkshire! What –“ Leorio started, but was once again cut off by Dr. Yorkshire.

“I know you want to go and help them, Leorio.” She told him.

“But… the clinic...” Leorio said weakly. He was obviously flustered from being put on the spot.

“Would it help if I told you that that boy is your patient and it is your duty as a doctor to see his recovery through to the end?” Cheadle said sternly. Leorio flinched at the tone. Dr. Yorkshire then shoved the briefcase into his hands. “Now get going!”

Leorio made noises of confusion at first before taking a deep breath to calm down. Once he was calm, he smiled at his mentor. “Thank you, doctor.” Dr. Yorkshire smiled back but said nothing.

“Alright then!” Gon piped up excitedly. “We’re off to Zaban City!” He exclaimed before running deeper into the forest. Killua then gasped and ran after him.

“You moron! Zaban City is in the other direction!” He yelled after his impulsive friend. Kurapika watched the exchange impassively before he pocketed his wallet and photo and followed his newly acquired companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kurapika has always been a blunt individual, but I've accidentally turned the bluntness up to 11 in this story.  
> \- I was going to have the St. Peter's cross on his chest but changed it last minute.  
> \- Stopping Gon is an impossible task and Mito knows it :P  
> \- Where did Kurapika get all that money? You will have to wait to find out.  
> \- Gooble Gobble, One of Us! One of Us!


	4. Zaban City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, guys. I'll try and get another one out ASAP to make up for it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 4: Zaban City**

\----------------

The group was lucky that Dr. Yorkshire thought to pack a map; because in their hurry to catch up with Kurapika, they forgot to bring one. After Killua had judged where they were, they were able to finally get on their way.

Kurapika was certain that if he did have his emotions, he would have gotten frustrated at his situation long ago. They informed Kurapika of what Dr. Yorkshire told them to which he was grateful for. The idea of demons existing should have been cause of concern. Yet the cavity in his chest remained empty. A part of him also said that the idea of relying on others should annoy him more, he could remember that he felt the emotions he was supposed to have before, but it was impossible to replicate. This hollow existence was a fate worse than death. Kurapika needed to find Chrollo and get his heart back as soon as possible.

“So where are you from, Kurapika?” A voice cut into his thoughts. He turned to see Gon looking up at him expectantly.

“What?” He asked.

“Where are you from? Your outfit says you’re from somewhere far from here.” Gon repeated his question. Kurapika looked at his blue tunic after Gon’s observation. It was indeed a different style from the others’ outfits.

“I don’t know.” Kurapika told Gon.

“Did your family travel a lot then?” Gon prodded further.

“Maybe…”

“’Maybe’?” Killua cut into the conversation. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I have no memories of anything before the forest.” Kurapika admitted. He realized it shortly after he woke up from the empty state. He tried to remember why he was going through the forest, only to come up with nothing. Kurapika then realized that the others had stopped walking. He turned back to them. The three were staring at him with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t you tell us before?!” Leorio asked incredulously.

“I didn’t think it was important to the situation.” Kurapika told them.

Leorio once again became annoyed at the blond’s dismissal of his own health. “Retrograde amnesia is serious, Kurapika! As your doctor, you gotta tell me these things!”

“I believe that while working on reclaiming my heart, my memories will return in time.” Kurapika explained simply before he resumed walking. The three watched him in shock until Leorio spoke again in a hushed tone.

“Can you imagine forgetting a majority of your life and being totally okay with it?” He asked the boys.

“I don’t think he’s okay with it.” Gon mused out loud. The other two looked at him before he continued. “He’s just unable to be angry at the situation.”

“So even if he wanted to be upset, he can’t. I can’t even imagine what that’s like.” Killua admitted. Gon nodded in agreement as he watched Kurapika’s back. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to not feel anything and came up with nothing. It’s probably the reason why he’s so determined to regain his heart.

\----------------

The trip to Zaban City was an uneventful one. Kurapika was grateful for this as it felt like his life was consistently calamitous. Whether or not it was always like this, Kurapika had no idea. Zaban City was several times larger and wealthier than the village. The roads were paved instead of dirt. They were traversed by people of many walks of life. There were several horse-drawn carriages as well. More than Gon or Leorio have ever seen before. The group looked in wonder at the city before them.

“It’s huge!” Gon exclaimed!

“How are going to find one person in all of this?” Killua asked incredulously.

“According to Dr. Yorkshire, we don’t have to." Kurapika said. “This supposed to be the headquarters of whatever organization her and Ging belong to. It would be more efficient to search for that rather than search for one person.”

Leorio nodded in agreement. “That’s fair enough. The Hunter’s Association… Shouldn’t be too hard to find if this is the headquarters for it.”

Despite what Dr. Yorkshire said, finding the Hunter’s Association headquarters was harder than anyone had anticipated. When they asked the locals where the Hunter’s Association was, no one seemed to know what it was, let alone where. They went through the streets, asking everyone they could for directions. Yet no one seemed to know anything. The group spent several hours to no avail. Eventually, growling stomachs forced them to take a break. They found a little café and sat outside.

“How is it that no one knows the Hunter’s Association in the supposed headquarters of the Hunter’s Association?” Killua grumpily asked. A waitress came and set their food in front of them. Gon thanked her and everyone started eating.

“Most likely the Hunter’s Association is purposefully obscured from public knowledge.” Kurapika said.

“Why would they do that?” Gon asked with his mouth full.

“Probably to keep people safe. I mean, Ging’s in this secret organization and he hasn’t told his family.” Leorio mused out loud.

Kurapika nodded. “So, the trick is finding an organization that doesn’t want to be found.”

“Easy. We keep asking.” Killua said. Everyone turned to him with confused faces. “If they don’t want people to know, having people asking around would be a problem.”

Kurapika nodded in agreement. “You make a good point. Let’s finish eating and we can resume our search.” After the meal, Kurapika paid for everyone and they continued asking around. Gon didn’t understand their plan, but Killua and Kurapika seemed confident so he decided to go along. It was another hour before they got a result.

“Oh yeah, I know that place. It’s real hush-hush. You’re not far from it.” A younger man told them. He gave them directions and they headed towards it. When they entered the building, it was seemingly abandoned.

Leorio wrinkled his nose as he scanned the area. “You’d think the Hunter’s Association could afford some maids.”

“This is probably a front if it is trying to remain hidden.” Kurapika guessed.

“I think the answer is more down to earth…” Killua said. He waited for the rest of them to notice the intimidating men coming out of the shadows to surround them. Gon, Killua, and Leorio stood back to back to keep an eye on all of them. Overall, there were about a dozen men surrounding them, each had makeshift weapons from bats to chains. They laughed at the group as the leader, the young man from before, walked up to them.

“Let’s make this a smooth transaction for everyone involved.” The man started. “You just give us all the money you have, and we’ll let you go. If you don’t, we’ll break every bone in your body and take it anyways.”

“Crap…” Killua muttered under his breath. They were outnumbed four to one. While he was sure he and Gon would be alright, he wasn’t sure about Leorio or Kurapika. Kurapika did have his swords, but he didn’t know how good an amnesiac would be with them. Leorio was a doctor primarily and while he could hold his own, it was unlikely he would be able to do much weaponless. “Guys, I think we should –“

“So, you don’t know where the Hunter’s Association is?” Kurapika asked. Another ripple of laughter ran through the room.

“I don’t know where you heard that but there is no such thing!” The leader answered.

Kurapika sighed. Gon could tell that if he could feel, it would be a sigh of annoyance. “Then you are not worth my time.”

“Um…Kurapika? They’re _robbing_ us.” Leorio explained. He had a mixture of surprise and concern on his face. The leader of the gang also seemed surprised and tried to recover.

“Listen to your friend there. We promise not to hurt you if –“ He was cut off by a roundhouse kick to the jaw delivered by Kurapika. The man hit the ground hard and cried out in pain.

Kurapika lowered his leg while he watched the man moan on the floor. “Get out of my way.” He warned them with a flat tone. And all hell broke loose. Seeing the blond as the bigger threat, the majority of the men attacked Kurapika. Gon, Killua and Leorio prepared to defend as the remainder attacked them.

“Let’s hurry and help out Kurapika!” Gon said as he dodged a bat before shoving a palm into his attacker’s jaw. Leorio roared in agreement while he swung out his briefcase, hitting a man across the face with it. He then kicked him away while the man was distracted. Killua swiftly delivered a chop to the neck, knocking the man out instantly. The three of them quickly took down their opponents. They went to help Kurapika… only to stop at the sight.

Kurapika had taken out his swords to protect himself, several men were already on the ground in front of him. A man threw his chain like a lasso to his Kurapika. Kurapika blocked with his sword and entangled the makeshift weapon around it. He then pulled the man forward and used the butt of his sword to smash the man’s face. Blood covered the hilt and Kurapika’s fingers as the man’s nose caved in under the force and broke. Another man was running up to Kurapika from behind, bat raised over head to land a blow. Kurapika threw out his other sword, hitting the man in the shoulder. The man dropped the bat and howled in pain. Gon’s senses started working again at the sight.

“Hey! Stop it Kurapika! You’re hurting them!” Gon yelled at him.

“Why?” Kurapika asked. He pulled the sword out of the man’s shoulder, tearing another scream from him. “They were attacking us; I was merely defending myself.”

“There are better ways to go about it though! You don’t have to break noses and stab people! You could have killed someone.” Gon argued. Leorio ran over to the wounded man and opened his briefcase, inspecting the injury.

Kurapika only frowned, looking down at the men moaning around him. “There are no fatal wounds. They’ll live.”

“Still… If you did kill someone, you would have gotten in trouble with the law.” A new voice called out from the entrance. They all turned to see a disheveled man standing with his hands in his pockets. Gon froze in surprise. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He tried to say something, but nothing came out.

The man grinned mischievously at them. “I’m pleased to see you’ve grown up well, Gon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Have you ever remembered a time you were extremely angry, but you can't actually feel the rage you felt then? It's kind of like that.  
> \- A little retrograde amnesia isn't enough to stop Kurapika!  
> \- To be honest, I think Kurapika would react the exact same way if he was robbed normally XD  
> \- Maybe not as violently though...


	5. Ging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to take a hiatus on this story until I flesh it out a bit more. I didn't want this chapter to be one big exposition dump, so I added some character development as well. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 5: Ging**

\----------------

Photographs were expensive and thus out of Mito’s ability to purchase, so Gon had never seen what his father looked like. But he could tell from one look that the man in front of him was his father. He looked like a much older version of Gon. His hair was covered in a turban, but tufts of black hair poked out of it. His clothes were simple and shaggy. His face had a slight stubble. Despite his disheveled look, his eyes were that same brilliant amber as Gon’s, with the same look of determination in them.

“Ging…” Gon breathed. He didn’t know what else to say. What can he say?

Kurapika sheathed his swords and turned towards the man. “You are Ging?”

Ging sighed and shook his head. “Good grief… When I heard people were asking about our organization, I didn’t think it’d be my son and his friends… I imagine Cheadle told you about us. She wouldn’t do that unless there was a good reason… Alright, come on then. Let’s find somewhere private to talk.”

He was talking to himself more than the people in front of him. The boys all watched him with uncertainty as he muttered to himself. Once he concluded, Ging turned around and walked off. Gon looked and at the others with confusion. Ging then popped his head back in.

“Are you coming?”

\----------------

As it turns out, the Hunter’s Association headquarters was in the back of a noodle shop. It was a good cover as none of them ever expected that. Ging lead them to a back room where a secret entrance that lead underground to the real headquarters. It was a large well-kept area that seemed bigger than it should. However, it was the people that impressed Gon the most. People of all shapes, sizes, and colors walked around.

Or as Leorio put it: “There are certainly some crazy-looking people walking around…” Killua nodded in agreement while Gon laughed nervously.

“Of course, there are.” Ging said. He turned back and made that mischievous grin again. “You have to be crazy to hunt demons.”

Gon’s chest tightened in excitement as Ging led them to his office. The desk and floor were covered in papers. On the back wall was a chalkboard and a map. Ging shoved several paper stacks off the couch to make room.

“There you go, make yourselves at home.” Ging offered. There wasn’t enough room for all of them, so only Leorio, Gon, and Killua sat down while Kurapika remained standing. Ging sat himself down at the chair by his desk. He tapped his fingers on his chin as he studied Kurapika before pointing at him. “You’re a Hollow, aren’t you?”

“A Hollow?” Kurapika echoed.

Ging nodded. “A person whose heart was stolen. As if you’re empty inside. And what little emotion you can feel is cold, distant, and doesn’t last for long.”

Kurapika thought about it. “That is an apt description.”

“I wish I could say I came up with it, but it was a friend who was Hollow who coined the term. Now I see why Cheadle sent you to me.”

“She said that she knew more about a different type of demon. How many types of demons are there?” Leorio asked.

“Five, that we know of. We categorize them based on what they eat.” Ging answered. 

“Eat?” Gon and Killua asked in unison.

“Different demons eat on different parts of a human, so that’s how we identify them. Cheadle specializes in hunting _Visceraphagus_ : demons that eat human flesh.” As Ging explained, Leorio grew pale at the idea.

“So, what kind of demon was Chrollo?” Kurapika asked. He didn’t care about other demons.

“That’s the name of the demon who took your heart? Interesting… Perhaps you should start from the beginning. Tell me everything and leave out no details.”

Once again, Kurapika told his meeting in the forest. Gon watched Kurapika silently and wondered what he would be feeling if he did have emotions. Would he be annoyed of having to repeat his story? The blond explained to Ging what happened as if it happened to someone else instead of him. His father listened without interruption. Once Kurapika finished, Ging exhaled through his nose.

“He’s definitely a _Motusphagus_ : an emotion eater. They’re pretty rare and hard to track.”

“So, what does Chrollo want with Kurapika’s heart?” Gon asked.

Ging sighed as stood up and walked over to the chalkboard. He quickly drew a simple person with a circle inside it. “The heart holds the emotions of a human. The heart feels something, and the body reacts to it. It’s why your chest can feel tight when you’re scared or excited. What _Motusphagus_ demons do is they remove the heart and keep it.” He rubbed out the little circle and drew in another area on the board. “So that when the heart feels something, they can take it instead. This is pretty rare though, most demons just eat and leave.”

Kurapika goes silent as he absorbs the information. What Ging was saying made sense, but there were things that didn’t make sense. If Chrollo was feeding off his emotions, why would he invite Kurapika to take his heart back? He didn’t have enough information to figure it out at the moment. The blond nodded his head. “Thank you for the information, Ging. I have a lot to think about.”

Ging nodded back. “I’ll see if I have any information on this ‘Chrollo’. You boys are free to stay here for the night.” He offered as he got up and left the room. Gon stared at the doorway Ging left for a moment before running after him.

\----------------

“Ging! Wait!” Gon’s voice echoed throughout the hallway. Ging reluctantly stopped and waited for his son to catch up. This was going to be hard… He turned around and faced his son.

“What’s up?” He asked.

Gon seemed taken aback by the question. He had to reorganize his thoughts before continuing. “I…want to get to know you better. Aunt Mito doesn’t talk about you much.”

Ging scratched his head. “That’s to be expected… She wasn’t happy with me leaving after all.”

“Well why did you?” Gon asked. Ging crossed his arms and exhaled. At first, Gon thought that Ging didn’t want to talk to him, but now he realized that Ging was just awkward.

“To protect you both.” He finally admitted. Gon took a step back in surprise. “We hunters have become something like boogeymen to demons. There have been retaliatory attacks…”

Gon nodded in understanding… So, the hunters protect different towns and villages from demons, but they don’t stay near their family and instead have other hunters protect them. That’s what Cheadle was there for. But now…

“But now Mito and I know about demons so we can protect ourselves!” Gon said excitedly.

“I…well…I suppose…” Ging said in a fluster. He exhaled again. “Do you… want to help me research this Chrollo?” He asked awkwardly. Gon’s eyes light up with excitement.

“Yeah!” He beamed. Ging smiled again. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

\----------------

_‘When did I start dreaming again?’ Kurapika wondered to himself. Until recently, all his nights were dreamless. He knew he was dreaming because the area he was in was unfamiliar. He was in a simple room with sparse decorations: A bed, a wardrobe, a desk with books on it. Kurapika went to the window and pushed the curtain back. The sky was a deep crimson with hues of purples and blues across it. The grass and trees didn’t seem to have any color, it came as grey in contrast to the red sky. As he studied the alien landscape outside the window, two strong hands curled around his torso and a body was pressed up against him._

_“I was correct about you, Kurapika. You were able to adjust to the emptiness. I have seen so many wither away from the inside out. I am pleased that you didn’t, it would be a shame to ruin such beauty.” A familiar voice told him._

_“Get out of my head, demon.” Kurapika demanded. A soft chuckle was the response. Warm puffs of air hit his ear._

_“It’s already done. I’m not in your head.” Kurapika froze at that statement. “Have you figured it out yet, Kurapika? Have you realized where we are?”_

_“…My…heart…” Kurapika had trouble getting the words out. Chrollo hummed in acknowledgement. “How?” Was all he could say._

_“Even if it’s in my possession, it is still yours. And with it, we are connected.” Kurapika didn’t understand, but this meant that the demon could communicate with him anytime he wished. The idea did not sit well with Kurapika. He turned and pushed Chrollo away from him. The demon took several steps backs gracefully, as if it was his own idea rather than being forced._

_“Give it back.” Kurapika demanded. “Or else-“_

_“You’ll do what? Kill me?” Chrollo interrupted with a raised eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re strong enough to kill me, little one?”_

_Kurapika tensed. He heard that statement somewhere before, but he couldn’t remember where. The blond struggled to recall but none of his memories came back. A deep chuckle brought his attention back to the demon._

_“As you are, you’re barely human. An empty shell with no memories. A doll.”_

_“You are the one responsible for this.” Kurapika countered._

_Chrollo shook his head. “I took your heart, your memories you sealed away yourself.”_

_Kurapika didn’t believe the demon’s words. He seemed to know about Kurapika then he himself did. He grew tired of the demon's antics. "What do you want with me?”_

_Chrollo smiled darkly. “Nothing that I haven’t already taken, though I am curious to see what you’ll do next. I’ll see you again, little doll.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ging tries to cover his social awkwardness with aloofness, but we are not fooled.  
> \- No one ever expects the noodle shops  
> \- I am not good at describing locations. Sometimes, I wish I had some of Tolkien's ability to take an entire paragraph dedicated to a grassy knoll.  
> \- I got the demon names idea from a forum called Mythology Stackexchange. My Latin is limited to scientific terms so I'm hoping that it's accurate. If anyone out there speaks Latin, some tips would be appreciated :)  
> \- Studying demons is a nice father-son bonding pastime.
> 
> Please rate and review!


	6. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll with Unleashed that I've been neglecting my other story. I've pushed through the writers block and now I somewhat have a direction to go with this story. I'll probably still be mainly focusing on Unleashed, but this one will be updated occasionally as well now. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 6: A Plan**

\----------------

Hunter Association Manual

If found, return to Ging Freecss. I mean it Pariston!

This manual goes into details about all known demons, their methods, ways to hunt them, and other pertinent information. Understanding your prey is crucial to survival. Use this manual as a building block to develop your own hunting style. 

IMPORTANT NOTE: EVERY DEMON IS DIFFERENT AND WILL NOT ALWAYS ACT IN THE WAYS DESCRIBED IN THIS BOOK! 

Our Quarry

Demons are supernatural beings that hunt humans for nourishment and/or amusement. The origins of these creatures are unknown. Many cultures have different stories about demons. They are physically stronger than humans and have powers meant to incapacitate their prey. Demons often have sadistic personalities and look down on humans. 

Species: Different species target different parts of a human. As such, they are classified by what they target. Currently, there are 5 known species of demons known to the Hunter’s Association:

  * _Visceraphagus_ – Flesh/organ eaters
  * _Cogitophagus_ – Thought eaters
  * _Somniphagus_ – Dream Eaters
  * _Motusphagus_ – Emotion Eaters
  * _Incubus/Succubus_ – Sex Demons (<\- Why is this one different? Why doesn’t it have ‘eater’ at the end? Going to recommend new names at next meeting.)



Each species has different methods to hunt humans as well as different weapons. Always identify what demon you are hunting before facing it. Preparation is key. (Isn’t it always?)

Good luck, Hunter

\----------------

They’ve been going at it all night. Gon flipped through his father’s manual with interest. It was well worn and covered in notes Ging had written. So, this was his father’s world… Hunting creatures that threatened humanity. Gon turned to his father. Ging had buried himself in police reports in an attempt to find anything more about this ‘Chrollo’. He had several large piles of folders around him. The man read each carefully before moving onto the next one.

“So why are we reading police reports again? Can demons get arrested?” Gon asked, still not completely understanding.

Ging sighed, closed the folder, and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. “They can if they want to. I don’t think this demon has been arrested though.”

“Then, why?” Gon asked.

“I’m hoping to find another case similar to Kurapika’s. He may have dropped his name to a different person. Then I might be able to find a pattern on who he targets.” Ging explained. He grabbed another file and began reading it. “This is a long shot though. _Motusphagus_ are notoriously difficult to track for a reason. It would be easier if Kurapika had his memories. Then I could get an idea of what this guy likes.” Gon had the feel that Ging was talking more to himself than to Gon so he decided not to say anything. The door opened and Killua walked in. He had some toast on a plate.

“You’re still going?” He asked, yawning. “I got you breakfast.”

Gon rushed over to his friend. “Killua! I’m learning so much! Did you know there are five species of demons?”

“Yup.”

Gon made a noise of surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. Your dad told us yesterday, remember?” Killua said with a smug grin. Gon grumbled as he took his breakfast and sat down. Ging didn’t register the food next to him, continuing his research without comment. Killua picked up a file and skimmed through it without interest. “Any luck?”

“No. Where are Leorio and Kurapika?” Gon asked.

“Leorio’s still sleeping. His snoring woke me up. Kurapika is outside staring at nothing. Are all Hollows like this? Because I think Illumi might be one then.” Killua said sarcastically.

“Hollows don’t change in personality.” Ging answered without even looking up from his paperwork. “I’m guessing Kurapika was always reticent. Where did you say he was? I need to talk to him.”

\----------------

After waking up from his dream, Kurapika had no desire to go back to sleep. He went to the patio of the ramen shop to be alone with his thoughts. The air was chilly, but not unbearable. Leaning against the railing, Kurapika thought about the dream. He had no doubt that it was a vision sent to him by Chrollo, but why? The room he was in must have been somewhere he knew or else it wouldn’t have been in his heart. Any attempts of remembering anything ended in failure.

‘ _You’re barely human. An empty shell with no memories. A doll._ ’

A small flame of anger burned at the thought. Kurapika grabbed at his chest as if that would keep the emotion in place. Despite his best efforts, the emotion went away as quickly as it came. Chrollo was mocking him about his memories, but why? He couldn’t think of an answer. Kurapika decided to instead watch the sunrise. The sky went from purple, to pink and orange. The shadows of the building lengthened over time. At some point, he heard someone behind him, but he barely registered them as he watched everything. He heard the door open and several footsteps coming out. Kurapika had no idea how long he had been out there.

“Morning Kurapika. Did you have breakfast?” Gon asked.

Kurapika turned around. It was Gon, Killua and surprisingly, Ging. Leorio was probably still asleep. “I didn’t. Is there a reason you are here, Ging?”

“Yes. I had a suggestion for you: What do you think about becoming a hunter?” Ging asked. Gon gasped at the suggestion.

“Become a hunter?” Kurapika repeated.

Ging nodded. “I have a feeling you’d make a great hunter, and it will keep you busy while I find leads about your demon.”

Kurapika turned back to the sunrise, watching the clouds slowly drift over the horizon. He had a feeling he did this a lot before. “How long will it take to find him?”

“I can’t say. If you could tell me more about your memories, it would help but…” Ging trailed off awkwardly. Kurapika’s eyes narrowed at the comment before relaxing again.

“I see…” Was all Kurapika said.

“Hey Ging! Can we become hunters too?” Gon asked, he put his arm around Killua who smiled at Ging. The man looked at them with a flustered face.

“Well… I mean… I personally don’t have a problem it but…” Ging mumbled. Gon took that as a ‘yes’ and he and Killua high fived with excitement. Ging seemed to accept defeat with a heavy sigh. He mumbled about how his sister was going to kill him. It was at this moment Leorio came out with a giant yawn.

“There you guys are. What’s going on?” He asked. Gon and Killua updated him. Leorio rubbed his chin as he listened. “I see… So, we needed Kurapika’s memories… Why don’t you go through your bag? There might be some clues to your past.” Leorio suggested to Kurapika. The blond turned to him at the suggestion.

“Wow Leorio, that’s actually a good idea…” Killua said.

“What do you mean ‘actually’?!” Leorio snapped at Killua, who promptly ignored him. Kurapika watched the interaction impassively. Gon noticed his hesitation and called out his name with concern. Kurapika closed his eyes as he thought about his next move.

“Will my memories help you find him?” Kurapika asked Ging.

Ging crossed his arms in front of him and nodded. “Yes. _Motusphagus_ require profiling to hunt. If you have your memory, I can get an idea of what he prefers to devour and find potential victims and narrow his hunting grounds a bit.” Kurapika seemed to wrestle with the idea. Gon didn’t understand. Why was he hesitating? Finally, Kurapika opened his eyes. They had a glint of determination in them.

“Very well.”

\----------------

Leorio turned over Kurapika’s bag and dumped the contents out. Kurapika’s belongings scattered across the floor with a loud clatter. Luckily, there was nothing fragile in them. Kurapika was a light traveller it seemed. The bags contents were two changes of clothes, a sewing kit, a medical kit, two books, a coil of rope, flint and tinder, a bag of caltrops, a bedroll, and a wanted poster. There seemed to be no personal effects. Killua picked up the wanted poster. It showed a man named ‘Genthru’ who had a bounty of 25,000 jenny on him.

“I’m guessing you were a bounty hunter.” Killua said as he passed the paper to Kurapika. He studied it for a while.

“I must have been going through the forest to get to this man’s location quicker.” Kurapika guessed. Leorio shifted through the items and sighed.

“But that doesn’t help much about your past. Do you have anything in your pockets?” Leorio asked. Kurapika fished out a knife and wallet from his pocket. Leorio opened the wallet and gasped at the contents. Killua and Gon quickly scurried over to see what Leorio was going on about.

“That’s a lot of money!” Gon cried out.

“You just walk around with this much cash on a regular basis? No wonder you don’t show mercy to muggers.” Killua mused.

“Oh yes, there was also a picture in there.” Kurapika told them. Leorio carefully fished out the picture and whistled.

“This is the first photograph I’ve ever seen. It’s so small! I thought they’d be bigger…” Leorio mused. Kurapika pointed to a figure in the photo.

“That appears to be me when I was younger, but I don’t recognize the other four people.” He told them. Ging held out his hand and Leorio gave him the photo. Ging took a shot glass and put it on the photo, making an impromptu magnifying glass. He moved it around the picture.

“Those swirling trees; they’re native to Lukso.” Ging said. Gon clapped Kurapika on the shoulder.

“So, we know where to start! Isn’t that great?” He said.

“I suppose…” Kurapika didn’t sound certain. Ging furrowed his brow.

“You don’t seem too eager to recover your memories.” Ging observed.

“Well it doesn’t matter; I need them to find Chrollo.” Kurapika replied. Leorio furrowed his brow in confusion while Gon and Killua looked at each other. Ging finally sighed.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I know I can’t force you. The quickest way to Lukso is to take a train. Luckily, Kurapika here will be able to purchase tickets.” Ging said.

“I’ve never seen a train before.” Killua said, excitement creeping into his voice.

“This is going to be fun!” Gon said. He got up to pack his items when he suddenly stopped. He ran back to his father and held out the book. “I almost forgot. Here’s your manual back.”

Ging waved it off. “Keep it. That will help you learn more about demons. From what I’ve seen, you all seem capable in a fight. We can give you more fighting tips when you come back.”

Gon beamed at his father in excitement. Leorio suggested that they eat breakfast before they left. So, they ate in the ramen shop. Ging also gave them a whistle that would summon a messenger hawk they could use to communicate if needed. Everyone was excited and lively. Kurapika felt a warmth and recognized it as contentment. He smiled slightly, enjoying what little of the feeling he could before it faded. It seemed he enjoyed these people’s company.

When the emotion left, Kurapika turned his thoughts back on the photograph. He couldn’t help but wonder if the people in the picture was his family. What was his relationship with them? It was the only personal effect he had on his person so it must be good. Yet, Kurapika had a feeling that Chrollo wanted him to remember his past. The dream from last night seemed to be encouraging him to find himself. It was why he didn’t want keen on the idea of discovering his memories just yet; he didn’t like the idea of doing what the demon wanted. His memories were a secondary goal, Kurapika mainly wanted to find Chrollo and retrieve his heart. But it seemed he had no choice in the matter. Both of his objectives were now intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I decided to add Ging's Hunter's Manuel a means to both A) Drop exposition and world building without ramming it unnaturally into a conversation. and B) A fun way to develop Ging's character.  
> \- I wonder what name change Ging would suggest :3  
> \- No matter what Ging says, Killua will think his brother is a demon.  
> \- Kurapika seems like the person who would rather be an amnesiac forever then do what Chrollo wants. The spite is strong with this one.  
> \- Adventures away! Action, Friendship, Danger, Shenanigans, and All That Jazz!
> 
> Please rate and review!


	7. Lukso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am having a bad case of what you call 'Writer's Block' on Unleashed. The immediate chapter and its content eludes me, so I'm working on this one instead. Please be patient! I'll get things sorted out soon! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 7: Lukso**

\----------------

_ Motusphagus _

Lit. ‘Eater of Emotions’, these are the rarest of demon types. They are also among the most difficult to track. Their victims vary widely as each demon has different preference. The most common emotion favored by _Motusphagus_ is sorrow. Anger and joy are also known favorites.

Motus Operandi: The means of picking prey is still unknown, but when selected, the demon will wait for their prey to be alone. The demon will then approach the prey, using a hypnosis spell to prevent fleeing or fighting back. Once docile, the demon removes the heart of the prey and will do either two things: The demon will devour the heart and all the emotions, killing the prey, or the demon will take it, leaving the prey in a ‘Hollow’ state. _Motusphagus_ have been known to eat once every three months.

Hunting Methods: Create a profile of the demon to narrow down possible targets. Research the backgrounds of previous victims to check for similarities in the victims. Do they have a painful childhood? Or were they known alcoholics? There maybe a similar event that all the victims experienced, i.e. in Case [REDACTED], all previous victims had witnessed their parents’ death at one point in their lives. (Could different traumas have different flavors?) Law Enforcement agencies can be reached out to for assistance. Once the profile is complete, create a list of potential targets within a 20 KM radius of known hunting grounds. 

IMPORTANT NOTE: _Visceraphagus_ have been known to target hearts as well. If the heart is removed, inspect the body for trauma around the chest cavity. _Motusphagus_ remove the heart cleanly and without blood. 

(Why are some hearts eaten directly and others taken? Demons who take hearts have been recorded going longer periods without eating. Is it due to personal preference? I wish I could talk to one to know more…)

\----------------

Despite Gon and Killua’s suggestion, Kurapika purchased second class tickets instead of first. The train itself was an impressive sight: a long beast of metal and smoke. All the smog at the station irritated Kurapika’s lungs and he had to cough on several occasions. Once on board, the group found a cabin not in use and settled in. Gon and Killua claimed the window seats, excitedly chatting while they waited. Soon they heard the train whistle loudly and the train lurched to life. It moved sluggishly as it left the station, but slowly gained speed. Gon pressed his face into the window to watch the world pass.

“This is amazing!” Gon said.

“You shouldn’t press your face against the glass like that, Gon.” Kurapika noted.

“Yeah, who knows how many people have licked that?” Killua added with an amused grin on his face. Gon immediately pulled away from the glass with disgust. Killua laughed mischievously, which started a tussle between the two boys. Kurapika ignored them, pulling out Ging’s manual and continued reading it.

“So, you’re really going to become a hunter?” Leorio asked.

Kurapika sighed as he thought about it. “I have no aspirations on becoming a hunter, but knowing more about demons will help in the future…” He explained. Right now, Kurapika’s only goal was to return his heart. Was there a goal he was trying to reach before his meeting with Chrollo? They assumed he was a bounty hunter based on the wanted poster, but was that what he wanted? He wasn’t sure.

The train ride passed without event and they reached Lukso province by lunchtime. The train exited a tunnel, and they were greeted with the sight of a large forest. The forest seemed to stretch forever. In the center of it was a giant tree larger than the rest. Gon and Killua gasped at the sight. They all studied the landscape outside the window with interest.

“There doesn’t seem to be any settlements there. Are we sure this is where you lived?” Killua asked.

“We’ll find out.” Kurapika answered. It was an annoyingly slow process for the train to pull into the station. Everyone in the train got up at once when the train made a stop. The group had to squeeze into the aisle and inch their way off the train. The Lukso train station was stationed on a plateau overlooking the forest, giving an incredible view of the forest. They decided to get lunch before making any plans. Outside of the station was a little restaurant, so the group reserved a table on the patio. Killua had found a brochure of the area and was reading it while they ate.

“’ _Lukso National Forest is the largest known forest in the world, taking up nearly 80% of the province’s area. Known for its swirling trees and unique fauna, Lukso National Forest has experiences the whole family can enjoy –_ ‘This place is one big tourist trap.” Killua scowled.

“Maybe your family just came for a visit here?” Gon suggested. Kurapika pulled out the photograph again and studied it for a moment before looking at the giant tree again.

He shook his head. “No. I feel like there’s more to it than that. Is there a map?”

Killua nodded and handed him the brochure. Kurapika turned to the map and studied it intensely. The town they were in was a tourist town, and probably wasn’t where he came from. Most of the towns in the Lukso province were on the outskirts of the forest. That was to be expected as the forest itself was federal land. After several minutes of studying the map and wracking his brain, Kurapika pointed to a town.

“That one.” He told them. It was the town closest to the forest edge. The three leaned over to get a better look.

“’Yul’ huh?” Are you sure?” Leorio asked.

“I’m not sure, but my instincts are telling me this is the one.” Kurapika explained. Instinct was all he had to go on for now. He had hoped that seeing the town names might stir some memories, but that didn’t happen. Gon looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Even if Kurapika didn’t understand why, the trio were helping him. The need to show his appreciation overtook him. He gave a small thankful smile back. That voice in the back of his mind told him to push them away again, but he ignored it.

\----------------

After lunch, they hired a stagecoach to take them to Yul. They arrived at Yul an hour later. Yul was more rustic than the other cities he has seen so far. The city was in constant overshadow from the branches of the forest. Yet few beams of sunlight trickled down. The buildings were built in a more traditional style, combining modern and cultural architecture. It seemed peaceful, there weren’t as many people as in the tourist town or Zaban City. Despite that, the town thrived.

“So, this is where you grew up Kurapika!” Gon said.

“We don’t know that yet.” Killua chastised his friend.

Gon pointed at the people. “But they’re wearing clothes like what Kurapika’s wearing.” He said. Leorio and Killua followed Gon’s finger. Sure enough, the people wore tunics similar to Kurapika’s own.

“That’s a good sign.” Killua admitted. Kurapika paid the driver and they exited the coach. The group walked around, taking in the sights. Most of the residents seemed to be tailors and dye makers. Giant looms were being used by many people to create tapestries and clothes. Other townsfolk were grinding ingredients in a giant bucket, making a thick purple paste. Gon asked if anything was coming back to him. Kurapika shook his head. He grabbed his chest, trying to feel something. There should be frustration but there was nothing. Any emotion he felt at the moment must not be strong enough. Kurapika realized a while ago that negative emotions such as anger were easier to feel than positive ones. Was there a way to force a strong emotion? He was so lost in thought, Kurapika accidentally bumped into someone. They both quickly apologized to each other and Kurapika noticed a house on a hill.

It was larger than the rest of the houses they’ve past. It was also in shambles. The windows were broken, and any curtains were flayed and ruined by the elements. Despite its state of disrepair, Kurapika recognized it.

It was his home.

“Excuse me.” He called to a passerby and ran up to him. The elderly man stopped and looked in surprise. “Why is that house in such poor condition?”

The man looked at the house and shook his head sadly. “Because no one’s lived there for about six years now. I say we tear it down, but people think it’s haunted.” He explained.

“Haunted?” Leorio asked.

“The people who lived there were killed. I remember that day well; this is a peaceful town, so news like that sticks out.” The man told them. Kurapika had gone silent as he absorbed the information.

“What happened?” Gon asked for him.

The man sighed. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it. “Bandits. The Kurtas had family heirlooms in the form of jewelry. Some thugs came and killed them for their jewelry. Only the child survived. He was sent to live with a relative in… Masadora I believe.”

Kurapika nodded. “Thank you.” He told him before he walked off towards the manor. The man spoke up to ask something but was ignored. Leorio, Gon, and Killua apologized for their friend’s behavior and ran after him.

\----------------

The interior was worse condition than the exterior. The furniture was overturned, drawers were open, and their contents spilled onto the floor. A thick layer of dust had covered everything after years of neglect. Kurapika could tell it used to be a beautiful home. No that wasn’t it. He _knew_ it used to be a beautiful home. Memories of what the building used to look like came back slowly.

“Kurapika!” Gon cried out. Breaking Kurapika from his reverie. He turned as his friends ran up to him.

“This was my home.” Kurapika explained simply.

Leorio’s eyes widened. “So that story –“

“Was about my parents.” Kurapika finished for him. The memories were jumbled, and he couldn’t organize them. “I need to see my room, I think.”

His room was upstairs on the far end. The door opened slowly with a loud creaking noise. He entered his room slowly. The others stood in the hallway and waited. It was the room from his dream. It had more decorations than the one in his dream. Maps and paintings of exotic places were all over the wall. His desk had all sorts of adventure books on the shelf. Kurapika walked towards the desk and picked up the paper laying on it. He gently blew the dust away. It was world map with notes on it. A red line marked the route he planned to take.

“I wanted to be an explorer.” Kurapika recalled out loud. “My favorite book was D Hunter.”

“D Hunter? I remember those stories.” Leorio said. “They went out of print though.”

“I used to pretend to be on adventures with my cousin Pairo when he came over.” Kurapika said without thinking. When he heard himself say the name, Kurapika pulled out the picture again. “These are my parents… and that’s Pairo… The other person must be his father, my uncle.” No one responded to him, so he returned the picture to his wallet and looked around some more. If there was a home invasion, how did he not get caught by the intruders? Instinctively, he crouched down and looked under his desk. Carefully hidden was a small door. He pushed it open to reveal a crawlspace. It was just large enough for a child about Gon and Killua’s size to enter. It eventually opened to another room. This time, the memories came flooding back all at once.

\----------------

_Shouting and loud crashing woke Kurapika up. He sat up in his bed and looked at his door in confusion. Were his parents having a party? As he thought that, his mother ran into the room. Her face was pale with terror, eyes widened._

_“Mom?” He asked._

_“Kurapika, I need you to go into your Adventure Cubby.” She told him. The Adventure Cubby was a small crawlspace he found that led into a boarded-up room. He and Pairo used it as a club house. Realizing the urgent tone in his mother’s voice, Kurapika got up without question. He crawled under his desk and pushed open the hidden door. Once he had entered, his mom leaned down._

_“Do not leave that spot no matter what, Kurapika! Do you understand me?” She demanded._

_“No I don’t understand –“_

_“You have to promise me you will stay hidden!” She pleaded with him. “No matter what you hear, you have to stay hidden, promise me!”_

_Kurapika wanted to ask questions but the look in his mother’s eyes stopped him. “I promise, mom.” He told her. She breathed a sigh of relief._

_“Remember, your father and I love you.” His mother told him before closing the door shut. A moment later, the door to his room was forcefully opened with a loud bang. Someone he didn’t recognize barked orders at his mother. His mother pleaded for him to calm down and that he could get what he wanted. Kurapika backed up in fear as he heard the man stomp into his room. A sharp pain stabbed his foot and Kurapika had to cover his mouth and bite his hand to keep from making noise. He looked down and saw his mother’s ruby earring. He had taken it for an adventure game with Pairo and forgot about it. Eventually, the intruder and his mother left the room. Kurapika was frozen, clutching the earring to keep himself calm. The room was totally dark so Kurapika could hear everything that was happening. The loud crashes of furniture. Someone hitting another person. His parents trying to reason with the intruders. He couldn’t remember the words themselves, instead focusing on the voices themselves._

_Suddenly his mother screamed in horror. Kurapika felt tears leak out of his tightly shut eyes at that. She was cut off abruptly and she let out a whimper. There was no telling how long it lasted. His parents screams kept going for what felt like an eternity until they just stopped. Yet, the crashing continued as the intruders ransacked the house. Kurapika froze in horror as he heard one of them enter his room again. They walked into the middle and there was shuffling noises as he heard the intruder searching for something, or someone._

_“Oi Nobu, what are you doing?” A deep voice asked._

_“They had a kid. I’m looking around for ‘em.” The man named Nobu replied. Heavy footsteps entered his room and the pair kept searching. Kurapika silently prayed that he wouldn’t find the Adventure Cubby. It was almost impossible to spot unless you know where to look, but these people seemed determined. Time seemed to trickle to a crawl as he waited for them to find him._

_“I’m pretty sure they ran off.” The larger man finally said. “Let’s get out of here before any law enforcement comes.” Nobu only made a grunt and the two left. The house finally went quiet, but Kurapika didn’t move. He curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep. The next morning, he heard more people calling his name. They claimed to be the police and they wouldn’t harm him. Still, Kurapika didn’t move. It wasn’t until his neighbor came that Kurapika finally felt safe enough to leave his hiding spot. He slowly pulled the door and crawled out. His eyes hurt from the sun. The police talked to him in a soothing voice. Kurapika didn’t look around his house, too afraid of what he’d see. The police eventually led him away from his house, his mother’s earring still clutched in his hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Rereading some of the hunter's manual made me realize it's sort of like an SCP page. I made SCPs!  
> \- I'm trying to expand my writing to include more setting details. It's not my strong suit and it kind of frustrates me. Especially when someone like Tolkien is able to describe a grassy knoll with several paragraphs effortlessly. Damn you Tolkien...  
> \- Lukso Forest is as much of a tourist trap as Yellowstone National Park is a tourist trap. Don't believe Killua.  
> \- I don't remember where Yul is in HxH, but I didn't want to name the town Kurta Village again. So I made Kurapika's Surname Kurta.  
> \- I've accidentally made Kurapika Batman in this story. 
> 
> Please rate and review!


End file.
